Skin
by the.door.is.open
Summary: Bella battles cancer but finds something in the world to live for. BellaxEdward
1. Prolouge

**Hello it is I here to bring you another story!!**

**So I have been thinking about stuff lately...**

**and I thought of this idea while listening to a great song.**

**The song is called Skin by Rascal Flats.**

**Some of you might know this song and know how good it is.**

**So I thought of something that might work for a story.**

**I decided to make a prolouge this time.**

**I kinda thought of this because of my great friend,**

**She wrote a wonderful story called**

**Carve Out My Tears**

**and I recomend it.**

**So she wrote a prolouge and I thought**

**of doing one too.**

**So here it is!**

**And I just want to say that**

**this story is dedicated to my bestest friends**

**in the whole wide world!!**

**Everybody knows how**

**important a friend is.**

**Somebody there to hold your hand,**

**laugh during class and get in trouble,**

**to get you to stop crying in the bathroom,**

**to get through hard stuff,**

**and to stay close to no matter what!**

**So here's to friends and the wonderful people**

**who grace our lives.**

**Thanks friends!**

**~ 3 ~**

Bella laid in her hospital bed and stared up at the bland ceiling. She barely grimaced as the shot went into her finger. She breathed in slowly as the blood was sucked from her hand. She released her breath once they removed the shot. She didn't move her head. She stayed completely still and listened to her heart beat in her cheast. The nurse moved some things around her room and then looked up at Bella, "Your parents want to see you", Bella murmered her answer without looking at the nurse, "No". The nurse had learned that fighting didn't do anything to Bella's point of view. She nodded her head and left the room. Bella heard her mother sigh and walk away once the nurse told her that Bella didn't want to see her. At one point her mother came every day and asked to see her daughter but soon she only tried once a week and that faded into months and soon every few months she would come and hope to get to see her beautiful daughter whom she loved. Bella had decided to be a loner, nobody had put her up to it. She sat up and let her head move side to side to get loosened up. She laid back down.

She had Leukemia and nothing changed that. Not an awkward talk with her distance parents. Not a friend or two. At one point she would hurt them when she died. People had survived after having Leukemia but Bella felt that she didn't have a chance. She didn't want to live because then she would have to restart her life. She would have to meet new people and do something with herself. She could never do that. She never dreamed of doing that.


	2. Laughing

**So here is chapter 2**

**You're going to learn all about**

**Both characters soon!**

**SO KEEP READING**

**AND REVIEWING!!!**

Edward walked around the hostpital dizzily. He insisted on finding the docotor even though he was the one with the head injury. Jasper and Emmett were following him checking to make sure he didn't walk into the wrong room. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the lobby sipping smoothies and watching Ellen. This is wasn't the first time one of the boys hurt themselves and had to go to the hostpital. Edward rushed through the hallways with one had on his head and the other out in front of him. A nurse scurried over to him,"Sit down and we'll get you a doctor right away" she motioned him towards a chair but he refused, "I can find the doctor just fine by myself, thank you." He was a little upset because he could barely see straight without everything going fuzzy but that didn't slow him down.

Edward tore open a door and stepped inside alomost positive it was the doctor's room. A slender girl with long wavy brown hair laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. The girl lifted up a small sign that read, MY MEDS MAKE ME CRANKY. The girl didn't move her head even to look at Edward. He laughed a little but kept his head on his head. "Yah laugh at the dying chick who-", she had started to turn her head and stopped speaking when Edward fell to the ground. "Oh great, what is this, and episode of House", the girl got up and started to walk over to Edward. His vision blurred even worse and his eyes were beginning to shut but her did catch a glimpse at the girl, she was gorgeous.

Bella had smuggled one pair of pj pants and some slippers into the small hostpital room and was now wearing them with her patient gown. She was walking down the hallway with her IV stand with her. She had a mob of nurses and one doctor behind her with Edward on a gurdy. Bella shouted at the people cluttering the halls, "Hey move it we got a dead guy! Saving a life here! What? You never seen a sick girl leading a parade of nurses? This is the most exciting thing that's happened here since Oprah's episode about cancer, so don't get in my way", Bella stormed down the hallway with people giving her odd looks. She passed two guys, one with thick muscled arms and the other with intense eyes and messy blonde hair. The guys watched as she passed by and then they shook themselves out of their stunned trance and caught up with the strange mob.

Bella saw them and said, "Welcome to our tour! To the left you'll see the cafeteria, to the right the lobby, and straight ahead a dead guy and a crazed sick girl", she walked straight forward until she reached the right room. She opened the door and everybody flooded in as the two boys started to walk in she put her arm across their cheasts and said, " Sorry no tourists allowd", she gave them a grin and turned to enter but the nurse backed her up, "No patients either, how about you go get rested for Kemo." Bella huffed and walked over to a chair to sit down. The boys were sitting two seats away from her waiting for her to say something. After a while the toned one piped up,"What happened to the 'crazed sick girl'", Bella looked down at her slippers," I'm really shy but when my meds get a little controling and over-powering I kind of freak out", she said it so quietly they could barely hear her," I'm sorry. I have control again. I'm going back to my room", she turned to get up but the blonde stood up first, "No, I mean, we need company", he slightly nudged her towards one of the seats beside him, "I'm Jasper and that's Emmett". Emmett did a girly little flirty wave at Bella and she giggled and sat down. She didn't want to stay because she didn't want to get attached but this was the first time somebody new took an interest in her so she was staying and besides they were dind of comforting to be around. She sat down and listened to Emmett tell her about the person that they had just wheeled in.

"His name is Edward he's one of the coolest guys I know," Jasper looked at him and then pointed to himself,"other than Jasper, of course. He likes to play football and kind of gets beat up a lot. We play too and I can't say we aren't frequent flyers of the hostpital bed but Edward probably gets injured the most. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, and Rosalie, my girlfriend, used to get worried but now they just chill in the lobby. We have a dog named Hamburger and another named Fries, we were hungry when we named them. Edward's favorite is Hamburger but he's a player and he's with all the girl dogs so we name each one we find him with Milkshake. Alice loves Fries because she's small like Alice and they kind of have a bond in that way", Bella laughed a little and looked at Jasper, her gaver her a timid smile and looked at the door that Edward was behind. All of a sudden the doors flew open and they were wheeling Edward down the hallway. Jasper and Emmett hopped up and Emmett quickly said goodbye but Bella got up and followed them.

They followed the gurdy as it was wheeled down the hallway. When they passed Bella's room she stopped and said, "This is my room, B54, I'll see you guys later. Tell me if Edward dies", she walked into her room and sat down on one of the chairs. She pulled off her slippers and slid them under the bed and then did the same with her pj pants. She alked over to her bedside table and took some safety pins out of her cup filled with them and pinned the back of her skirt closed and laid down in her bed. Bella looked up at the ceiling but it didn't feel right. She felt like dancing around her room like she used to with her friends Baliegh and Morgan. She used to dance all the time and she was always happy when she danced. She found her old radio and the only CD she had and she started it was one of her old favorite songs, Survivor, and she kind of swayed back and forth. She had sort of forgotten how to dance. She did some awkward and quarky moves but then her memory of dancing came back and she twirled around the room. She grabbed her IV stand and danced in circles around the room. She laughed so hard she had to lay down on her bed. She hadn't laughed in a long time, laughing felt good.

**So I hope you liked it!**

**Edward and Bella will meet in the next**

**Chapter!!!**

**So stay tuned!**

**I'm going on a 3 week vacation but**

**I will try to keep posting!**

**Thanks!**

**I kind of like this story and I want to stay**

**With it!**

**So press the button below if you agree!!!**

**xoxo**

**MEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Klutzy

**So here is chapter 2**

**You're going to learn all about**

**Both characters soon!**

**SO KEEP READING**

**AND REVIEWING!!!**

Edward walked around the hostpital dizzily. He insisted on finding the docotor even though he was the one with the head injury. Jasper and Emmett were following him checking to make sure he didn't walk into the wrong room. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the lobby sipping smoothies and watching Ellen. This is wasn't the first time one of the boys hurt themselves and had to go to the hostpital. Edward rushed through the hallways with one had on his head and the other out in front of him. A nurse scurried over to him,"Sit down and we'll get you a doctor right away" she motioned him towards a chair but he refused, "I can find the doctor just fine by myself, thank you." He was a little upset because he could barely see straight without everything going fuzzy but that didn't slow him down.

Edward tore open a door and stepped inside alomost positive it was the doctor's room. A slender girl with long wavy brown hair laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. The girl lifted up a small sign that read, MY MEDS MAKE ME CRANKY. The girl didn't move her head even to look at Edward. He laughed a little but kept his head on his head. "Yah laugh at the dying chick who-", she had started to turn her head and stopped speaking when Edward fell to the ground. "Oh great, what is this, and episode of House", the girl got up and started to walk over to Edward. His vision blurred even worse and his eyes were beginning to shut but her did catch a glimpse at the girl, she was gorgeous.

Bella had smuggled one pair of pj pants and some slippers into the small hostpital room and was now wearing them with her patient gown. She was walking down the hallway with her IV stand with her. She had a mob of nurses and one doctor behind her with Edward on a gurdy. Bella shouted at the people cluttering the halls, "Hey move it we got a dead guy! Saving a life here! What? You never seen a sick girl leading a parade of nurses? This is the most exciting thing that's happened here since Oprah's episode about cancer, so don't get in my way", Bella stormed down the hallway with people giving her odd looks. She passed two guys, one with thick muscled arms and the other with intense eyes and messy blonde hair. The guys watched as she passed by and then they shook themselves out of their stunned trance and caught up with the strange mob.

Bella saw them and said, "Welcome to our tour! To the left you'll see the cafeteria, to the right the lobby, and straight ahead a dead guy and a crazed sick girl", she walked straight forward until she reached the right room. She opened the door and everybody flooded in as the two boys started to walk in she put her arm across their cheasts and said, " Sorry no tourists allowd", she gave them a grin and turned to enter but the nurse backed her up, "No patients either, how about you go get rested for Kemo." Bella huffed and walked over to a chair to sit down. The boys were sitting two seats away from her waiting for her to say something. After a while the toned one piped up,"What happened to the 'crazed sick girl'", Bella looked down at her slippers," I'm really shy but when my meds get a little controling and over-powering I kind of freak out", she said it so quietly they could barely hear her," I'm sorry. I have control again. I'm going back to my room", she turned to get up but the blonde stood up first, "No, I mean, we need company", he slightly nudged her towards one of the seats beside him, "I'm Jasper and that's Emmett". Emmett did a girly little flirty wave at Bella and she giggled and sat down. She didn't want to stay because she didn't want to get attached but this was the first time somebody new took an interest in her so she was staying and besides they were dind of comforting to be around. She sat down and listened to Emmett tell her about the person that they had just wheeled in.

"His name is Edward he's one of the coolest guys I know," Jasper looked at him and then pointed to himself,"other than Jasper, of course. He likes to play football and kind of gets beat up a lot. We play too and I can't say we aren't frequent flyers of the hostpital bed but Edward probably gets injured the most. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, and Rosalie, my girlfriend, used to get worried but now they just chill in the lobby. We have a dog named Hamburger and another named Fries, we were hungry when we named them. Edward's favorite is Hamburger but he's a player and he's with all the girl dogs so we name each one we find him with Milkshake. Alice loves Fries because she's small like Alice and they kind of have a bond in that way", Bella laughed a little and looked at Jasper, her gaver her a timid smile and looked at the door that Edward was behind. All of a sudden the doors flew open and they were wheeling Edward down the hallway. Jasper and Emmett hopped up and Emmett quickly said goodbye but Bella got up and followed them.

They followed the gurdy as it was wheeled down the hallway. When they passed Bella's room she stopped and said, "This is my room, B54, I'll see you guys later. Tell me if Edward dies", she walked into her room and sat down on one of the chairs. She pulled off her slippers and slid them under the bed and then did the same with her pj pants. She alked over to her bedside table and took some safety pins out of her cup filled with them and pinned the back of her skirt closed and laid down in her bed. Bella looked up at the ceiling but it didn't feel right. She felt like dancing around her room like she used to with her friends Baliegh and Morgan. She used to dance all the time and she was always happy when she danced. She found her old radio and the only CD she had and she started it was one of her old favorite songs, Survivor, and she kind of swayed back and forth. She had sort of forgotten how to dance. She did some awkward and quarky moves but then her memory of dancing came back and she twirled around the room. She grabbed her IV stand and danced in circles around the room. She laughed so hard she had to lay down on her bed. She hadn't laughed in a long time, laughing felt good.

**So I hope you liked it!**

**Edward and Bella will meet in the next**

**Chapter!!!**

**So stay tuned!**

**I'm going on a 3 week vacation but**

**I will try to keep posting!**

**Thanks!**

**I kind of like this story and I want to stay**

**With it!**

**So press the button below if you agree!!!**

**xoxo**

**MEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
